Chapter 38
Face-Off (敵対, Tekitai) is the 38th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview After witnessing Shinichi battle and brutally kill a parasite, Kuramori realizes he's in over his head and decides to quit investigating the monsters. Mayor Hirokawa, Kusano, and several other parasites come to the conclusion that Shinichi is too dangerous to be kept alive, and Miki is sent to kill him. Summary Migi tells Shinichi that they don't have time to think about cooperation. Shinichi dodges the enemy parasite's first attack, confirming to Migi that he can track the tentacle's movement. Meanwhile, Kuramori watches from behind a pillar and is shocked at the speed of the combatants. Migi tells Shinichi to keep dodging, and together quickly manage to bisect the parasite's host body. However, the intact parasite head attempts to attack, which Migi easily blocks and counterattacks, dispatching him once and for all. Migi then tells Shinichi that the human body is a parasite's weak point and as long as they keep theirs safe they can win. Kuramori is horrified at the carnage of the battle. Shinichi then looks at the woman killed earlier and feels regret that he hasn't done anything regarding the presence of parasites. Migi interrupts, stating that the building they battled in was probably a designated dining room and by killing a parasite here they've declared war against the whole faction. They leave quickly with Kuramori, Migi internally worrying that the former Ryoko Tamiya may give their identities to the parasite group. After a long drive, Kuramori decides that he's safe and stops the car. Shinichi asks if he's just going to leave things like this with the murders of Kana and Abe, and mentions Hirama's suspicions of him. He declares to Migi that he's going to fight Hirokawa and checks that Kuramori took pictures of their battle as proof. Migi protests, wanting to keep their own safety, and asks if Shinichi is trying to get his father killed too. However, despite Shinichi's newfound purpose Kuramori decides to get rid of all the evidence and wash his hands of the case. He states that he was terrified of the battle he watched and has no idea how anyone can think of fighting after seeing them, then tells Shinichi that he's changed and is no longer human; the battle had been between two monsters, and unlike Shinichi Kuramori has no way to defend himself or detect monsters. He leaves, saying that he has a wife and kid to take care of. As he drives off, Migi calls him a normal human. At home, Shinichi muses over what Kuramori had said, calling him inhuman. Migi tells him not to waste his time, and that Shinichi can only win against the parasites if Migi helps. At school Shinichi thinks about all the ways they've won so far, and decides to himself to go hunting for monsters one-on-one so Migi will be forced to assist him. A weight falls off Shinichi's shoulders as his resolve firms and he discovers an outlet for all his negative emotions towards the parasites, giving no thought towards the consequences. Satomi and one of her friends approach, but she veers away without talking to him, telling her friend that it feels like they can't trust each other despite Shinichi's current cheerful grin. On his side, he thinks about how much safer she'll be once he begins killing off parasites. He waves at her, which she begins to return, then runs off, bewildered by Shinichi's reactions. A large group of parasites have a meeting, discussing the recent parasite death in their dining room and the lack of any sign of injury on the enemy's part. Miki points out that it was a wild fight, with the killed parasite being cut into five. They decide that said enemy is dangerous and can no longer be ignored. Reiko disagrees, stating that it would be a loss to kill Shinichi, though she doesn't care about the detective. Frustrated, Kusano demands to know why they have different opinions when they're not humans and Shinichi is clearly their enemy yet Reiko insists on defending him. He then suggests that the child she is raising is causing her to change and that she should get rid of it. She refuses. Hirokawa interrupts, stating that as one of their group was killed in a dining room they can't simply let it go, and decides that Shinichi must be killed. Reiko concedes, but requests that his body be left intact for an autopsy. Hirokawa then decides to assign the job to Goto, but Miki asks if he could do it instead to show his skills. Reiko and Kusano both express doubt at Miki's ability, which he laughs at. Later, Hirokawa listens to Goto play the piano and says that the group thinks he should take the assignment, but he says to let Miki do it for the experience. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 6